


A secret for the Moonlight

by lilchupacabragirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, But background Eren and Levi, Christmas present for my BFFL, Enemies to Lovers, FWB, Friends With Benefits, Harry Potter-Attack on Titan Crossover!, M/M, Main pairing is Draco and Levi..., Pining, Smut, Sub!Draco, dom!levi, i know its a weird pairing, not finished...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilchupacabragirl/pseuds/lilchupacabragirl
Summary: The Harry Potter- Attack on Titan crossover no one asked for. except for one needy hoe.TL;DRWhen a persistant idiot and a blind hot-head, cause nothing but stress for each other, there seems but one way for them to channel their hatred into.  One tries to ignore the feelings curling up inside him, and the other pushes a part of himself away. Thats all they are to each other, the perfect distraction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hontou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hontou/gifts).



> Wrote this for my Bwest Fwend as a Christmas present. Posting it 4 months late, because i can never be expected to finish something on time. Nonetheless, hope you enjoy boo!

It’s a very cloudy day, on the hills to which the Majestic Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stands. Leaves are blowing amidst the strong winds, orange, crisp, dying embers of life; Most from the Womping Willow. Levi still doesn’t know why the sentient creature allows him to sit within its bark, it’s cold confines. But alas, it's the only place where he isn’t surrounded by snot-faced idiots, so he doesn’t question the magic much. Perhaps it’s that both Levi and the Tree, are unique creatures, unperturbed by the darkness that surreptitiously lurks in the foundations of the world they live in. Or perhaps it’s that they hate when people come near them. Both do have quite a temper on them; Although Levi’s is debatably less problematic than that of the Willow. Few will argue in favour, but regardless The Womping Willow is the only place where he can find some form of peace and quiet. Not even Eren knows about this little hideout.

That’s the beauty really, no one else seems to have permission to stand within 10 feet of this hideously large tree without the risk of losing their head. Although Levi would love to see someone try. He smirks at the image of watching a self-conceited classmate of his scream and fumble to safety as the willow chases after his thimble lithe body. The thought provokes enough amusement in Levi that he threatens to break out into a smile but stops short when he remembers the Ancient Runes class he is required to attend to make up for his “slack”- as Snape put it- last term. He really doesn’t like that man. Or Ancient Runes. Or anything for that matter. Maybe flying on a broom, is the only exception. And another specific class mate of his, but he would never admit to much. However, he may like to deny himself, that over-confident overly hyper Gryffindor, that for some reason persistently stuck around Levi, has somehow crept into his heart, on the off chance that no one else possesses. It sickens him really, how much he is a love-sick fool for the pathetic, too-pretty Eren Jaeger. 

So, ignore it he does, and brood around a lot because of the emptiness he feels when he isn’t around that jewel eyed boy, is most certainly something he wouldn’t admit to doing. But alas, his carefully constructed wall masked with brooding anger and petty indifference, is the face that these people, whom he doesn’t care about, have come to call the infamous Levi Ackson. Of course, he doesn’t care how his reputation precedes him. As mentioned, Levi doesn’t (like people to know the he can) care about anything. Little is he aware that the student body is all too familiar with his, fascination we shall say, with the Jaeger boy. They not so subtly, don’t ever shut up about it. Especially that cursed, snobby ass, platinum blonde self-entitled Draco Malfoy. Now, however much Levi will protest that he doesn’t care enough to glance at a person twice, other than Eren, that boy really does get under his skin. Whether it’s a joke about his homosexuality, or a slander at his “guilty by association” with his “mudblood” friend, Draco Malfoy has somehow made it through under the wire. He can’t seem to shake the impertinent thoughts he catches throughout the day about how he’d love to simply trample that little cretin. 

What’s worse is, because he’s in the same year and house team, he has to share a dormitory with him. And if that wasn’t the icing on the cake that was Levi’s seemingly bottomless pit of bad luck; his bed is situated directly next to the Malfoy prodigee’s own sleeping quarters. Pretty hard to exude from being the butt of every joke, when you literally have to endure being next to the ass that they originate. He thinks this, seething, and tossed for thoughts when he enters the lower east tower for his blasted, Runes class. He still doesn’t understand how his uncle managed to deviate Levi’s way into this school 6 years ago, he doesn’t even want to be here. And he’s pretty sure that the majority of the student body as well as a fair few of Levi’s greatest fans from the faculty agree with him; He doesn’t belong in these halls, never has. Nevertheless, it’s what his dead “good for nothing” mother would’ve wanted for him; A life she wasn’t allowed herself. His mother wasn't exactly someone Levi remembered, but from what he does know, the magic community greatly disliked her. Or feared her. Levi doesn't know which story to believe.

The runes class is even more mentally devastating than Levi previously thought. Not only is Professor Bathsheda not here, the covering teacher, whoever the hell they are, is making them do a quiet class assessment- which Is something they never do as Bathsheda is too thickle to assert proper teacher dominance over them to get them to do anything. This class is just a waste of time. It also happens to be the one class that he doesn’t share with Eren. The only godsend is that no one bothers him in this class. He gets to just sit back and brood away in the corner like a Dementor. A stroppy one. With weird hair. Only when the class is over, and he’s making his way back to the dormitories does Levi feel like he is able to breath. There’s no one about in the halls as they’re all going to the long hyped over Slytherin vs Gryffindor Match. He should be in that game, but at least his temporary suspension brings him something to (almost) smile about; he can finally have some peace and quiet. 

It shouldn’t surprise him really, when a firm, eager hand makes its way onto his shoulder and Levi is no longer alone; but accompanied by his only companion in these hallowed halls. Eren has impeccable timing, as ever. He tries to remain his inconvenienced moody self, but for some reason the façade is a little harder to carry. He tries to go along with whatever has Eren excited.

“Hey! So, um are you going to the match? I saw you walking, and I thought I’d ask”

“No…” trying to compose some of his indifferent manner.

“Oh, come on man, it’s our teams head to head. It’s exciting! I bet 3 gold pieces, Gryffindor wi-“

“Gryffindor will of course win because of the seeker you have. Potter is his name?”

“Right. You don’t have to be salty Levi. And still, it’ll be fun.”

“I’m not interested” he turns his head away for good measure.

“5 gold pieces”

“Where are you going to get 5 gold pieces fro-“ dare he amuse the child.

“10!”

“Eren, there’s no way you have all that money!” he almost lets loose a smile.

“15,000” Eren shouts it like a sports commentator, except his voice hasn’t broken so it comes across as a squeak. They both notice.  
Levi laughs, if only slightly.

“I’m sorry what was that?” 

“15,000” he says, in a much deeper, unnaturally so, voice.

“You sound like an ogre, you moron”

“Got you to laugh though didn’t it?”

Levi ignores that statement.

A beat.

“So, will you really not come to the game with me?” He sounds so desperate and pleading, Levi almost quivers.

He just gives a shrug, not saying a word. They carry on walking for a bit. Levi is too concentrated at counting the pattern to their steps. Eren has his head dropped passed his shoulders. He sighs overstatedly and then perks up like a wand.

“So, what are we doing?”

This happens all too often. But because of the familiarity, Levi just goes along with it.

They end up making it off school grounds and trek into the forbidden forest. The sun hasn’t yet gone down, so it’s not nearly as scary as usual. Although, Levi would never let known that he is scared. Eren, however, is not nearly as shameful. Its better when they’re together though. It always is. They like to just sit on the highest point and stare out at the scenery before them. They don’t do much, just some idle chatter. Sometimes deeper, more meaningful topics prop up, but tonight under the mesmerising light of the moon, Levi just wants to be present. No dwelling on things that can’t be seen from deeper within oneself, or things that can’t be changed from either of their tragic pasts. This isn’t a story book after all. They just stay there, under the stars, as Levi tries not to think about how romantic this could be, and even more about how Eren’s head seems to have made its way to Levi’s shoulder, and just bathe in the wash of being alone. Together.


	2. Chapter 2

Its hours passed dusk, by the time Levi returns to the Slytherin house. The moon seems to evaporate all sense of time whenever Levi sits as its companion to the lonesome darkness. He almost forgot about the mandatory curfew, something that befuddles him to this day, because why can’t a 6th Year, a young man of 17 years, be out passed 9 o’clock? How he manages not to get trapped under the piercing red gaze of Mrs Norris half the time when he’s sneaking back onto school grounds, astounds him. He’s only had to endure the gravelly, uneducated accent of Filch ratting him out to Professor Snape a handful of times.  Still, it’s not a luxury to get used to, Filch somehow always manages to acquire his patterns. It’s almost a game at this point. Nevertheless, if it isn’t Filch who gives him grief about breaking curfew, _again,_ then as if by some cruel joke, it then falls to Malfoy. Which is why it shouldn’t surprise Levi, when he stumbles upon the devil himself, waiting cunningly on the suede, sewer-green Slytherin couches, for his sweet return.

“Alright there midget?”

Levi physically scowls at the remark. Which only seems to earn him an unfavourable Draco Malfoy slither up towards him, a dirty leer gracing his lips.

“What do you want? Draco!”

“Malfoy! And I was just curious what it was that preoccupied your time, and caused you to break curfew for the… what is it? 3rd night in a row?”

“None of your business, _Draco!_ ”

“Well its extremely fascinating. You must feel more stupid than you look!” he says, feigning awe.

“What are you talking about?”

Why is Levi gracing this moron with actually listening to his ill-fated words?

“I’m talking about how you keep losing Slytherin house points because of your fraternising with that boy!”

“Okay, well. I’m going to pretend like I actually know what crap you’re spouting from that mouth of yours, nod and then go to bed. Turn out the light when you’re done with, whatever it was that you were doing”

Levi chances an escape up the stairs, if only to spare himself a few minutes of silence before Draco himself turns it for the night.

“At this rate, Gryffindor will win the house cup!”

First step up.

“Why don’t you stop with your tell-tales then. You’re only hurting yourself, poor Draco”

“Maybe you should stop taking it up the ass from that Jaeger boy!”

“What did you just say?”

He’s slowly hovering back towards where Draco is so proudly standing his ground. God if he doesn’t piss him off sometimes.

“I said, stop acting like a slut for Jaegers filthy-“

They’re in front of each other, barely a hair separating them. Levi can feel the breath as it leaves the confines of Draco’s pretty plump mouth. He can only imagine how pretty it’d be if he got him to shut up.

“Say one more word Malfoy!”

“Or what?”

Levi remains silent, if only for the mental shackles he’s using to keep himself rooted to the spot. Malfoy isn’t worth it. He’s too tired to let him ruin what was turning out to be a pretty good evening.

Draco considers him for a moment, smirk up turning into some twisted grin.

“You know it’s a pity really, someone should honestly be offering their service. I mean we’ve all been down in the dumps with the mud-blood disease before. I should be offering you my sympathy not my-“

At once, Levi is gripping Draco by his pretty blonde hair and slamming his face into the table. A thump ricochets off into the atmosphere and dissipates. The same can’t be said for the pain that leaks across his cheek. Draco doesn’t seem to be at all prepared for when his throat meets the robust hands of Levi Ackson. It’s no time at all, however, before Draco starts pounding back. He will be damned if he lets this half-wit make him his bitch.

Their rumble turns into breaking vases and shattering the coffee table. Levi almost falls into the fire, had it not been for Draco’s hand catching him, harshly, by the collar. He can almost accept it as help, before Draco is twisting around and dropping Levi onto the sofa, before immediately crashing on top of him. It may not seem like it, but Draco is as hefty as one of Hagrid’s many beasts- dare he say maybe even Hagrid himself. It doesn’t take long, of course for Draco, the smug bitch he is, to smirk at his triumph. His eyes almost glow with respiratory power, pride hiding away in the smug shades of green dusting around his dilated pupils. It makes sense, having something snide lurking beneath a jewel of sapphire beauty.

Did Levi just call Draco beautiful? _Did he really just think that?_   He really needs to go the bed.

The thought of what he’s been reduced to is enough to stir bile up and around his entire bodily system, so he swipes his leg out from under Draco, kneeing him fervently in the balls. He waits for the appeasing moment when his arms quake and loses their grip on Levi, before he flips them over and has Draco pinned down himself. The resulting look of dread is enough to make Levi bask in glory. He gazes down at Draco, clearly lost for words.

“What’s wrong Draco? Cat got your tongue”

“Shut up!”

“Hehe, I don’t think you’re in a position to be giving out orders now _, Draco_ ” He leans down and whispers that last part, the sound reverberating and sending chills down, even Levi’s spine.

Draco struggles and unintentionally whines as he attempts at evading Levi’s hold on him. His efforts prove to be in vain, because Levi only grips harder. Still leaning- _towering_ over him like a swooping branch from the Womping Willow. Maybe there isn’t such a difference between Levi and that tree after all.

“Get off me, _Collupitis_!”

“Say the magic word!”

“Fuck you!”

That earns him a chuckle. Levi drifts his head lower to whisper in Draco’s ear.

“If you’re a good boy”

Levi lifts his head to gauge Draco’s reaction. It’s as satisfying as Levi could’ve hoped for, perhaps even more so. His cheeks are coloured with embarrassment, the red eyed monster retreating back to its slimy cave under that layer of glass in his eyes. Even as Draco turns his head to look away from him, Levi can tell that he’s bested the never-ending tormentor of Hogwarts. But then something unexpected happens. Levi shifts his weight, freeing up the strain on his right leg, when he feels something warm, poking his other leg. At first, he can’t quite place the peculiar, yet familiar sensation of the feeling of whatever it is pressed against him. Then alarms bells scream birds in his ear and Levi basks in shock. He moves his hips as if to check, and the resulting full body jut forward Draco makes, says it all. In a seemingly inhuman ability, Levi jumps backwards landing on the other side of the room. In the moment, Draco is following him, hands caught up in fear. He fusses around as Levi remains static, face stoned with shock. The thoughts greying on him, as he watches Draco’s internal chaos come into fruition, send Levi into a mental pit. How did he not notice it? After all this time?

“Listen, I don’t know what you’re thinking right now. But I’m no-“

Levi just bursts out laughing with tears tidal waving down and across his burning cheeks. This is the most hilarious thing Levi has ever witnessed. He can’t stop shaking, arms coming around to hug himself and the sound of his breakdown makes its way to Draco’s burning ears. His face does not look pleased.

“Stop Laughing!”

“I c-ca-aa-n’t. That’s so- and you- ahaha. I can’t believe you’re-“

“I’m not”

“Not what?” tone playful, Levi loses all animosity of moments before and all that’s left is sad pity in the form of his broken laughs.

Draco, deciding it best to ignore everything, retreats back up to the rooms,  steps held with self-anguish.

Before Levi can help himself, the control over his own mouth seems to fall peril to his evil thoughts.

“Hey Draco!” He calls out.

Draco, nervously, and so deliciously unprepared for what Levi is about to say, turns around, foot lodged half way up the next step.

“Need any help with that?” Levi looks down.

Draco follows his trace and unequivocally jumps out of his skin before descending, on his ascent up the stairs, into his own realm of torment.

Levi is left in his own bawling chuckle’s, still striving for breath, as he thinks _This is going to be fun._


	3. Chapter 3

The skin on his butt is numb from being perched at his desk in transfiguration class for two hours, and Levi thinks McGonagall is holding at her own record at how long she can keep this class going before everyone eventually loses their sanity. Draco is snickering and being a general imbecile, one row in front from beside where Levi has luckily acquired the only desk that allows for only one person to situate at. Even then, it’s powers of isolation don’t seem to be immune from Draco’s posy and their deafening squeals. They must _really be funny_. Eren isn’t even here to make the pain of watching those idiots, less excruciating.

But alas, as if some deity had finally answered Levi’s prayers, the owl screams for the end of class in no time. McGonagall requests for everyone’s hand-ins at the front; Levi just stares down at his clean piece of parchment. He begrudgingly stands up in line, behind the pile of seemingly eager students. Hermione is obviously at the front leading the herd. He’s in the middle of despairing over his impending fail when he over hears a conversation between Draco and his dense disciples.

“What’s up with you Malfoy?”

“I just don’t understand what I’m doing wrong! Transfiguration isn’t supposed to be this hard!”

Levi can’t help but battle against a looming laugh. Not only is hearing about Draco failing at something, considering the big head that he is, like prized gold- he still can’t take anything he says seriously after the other night. He speaks through a low chuckle.

“Yeah! It’s really hard, isn’t it Draco?” He winks at him once he’s managed to grab the steely gaze of the boy.

“W-what?”

“It’s hard isn’t it?”

“W-what are you talk-“

“The work?” He says ever so slyly, enunciating each word to the point where Draco knows he isn’t speaking about spells.

“Oh, right. Uh No. ‘S dead easy”

“But I thought you just said-“

“Shut up Crab!”

Levi snickers at Draco’s own mortification. If he never had a passion for something before, he thinks he’s found it. Who knew rolling Draco up the wrong way, could ever be so amusing?

The line slowly shortens, and Levi is anticipating his doom with every step forward. He hopes he can get to his place with Eren soon.

*

More than a week passes, Draco seems to have made himself scarce and Levi tries not to feel disheartened because of it. Nonetheless, the cruel stepping thought that Draco may be making himself scarce from Levi himself, plagues Levi and torrents him into the ever growing fire of his dismay. Not even Eren can seem to lift his mood; It’s been days since they met under the tranquil gaze of the moon.

Even so, the possibility of Draco avoiding him- not that he’d care- is more than a little irritating, they  do have Quidditch practise right now. Draco is never tardy, so this feels unusually annoying.  Not to mention, Draco is imperative to their clocked time on the pitch, considering he’s the captain, and needs to welcome the new recruits to the team. Levi is miffed that, if Draco should fail his responsibilities- which it looks like he has on this occasion- they immediately fall to Levi. He is their strongest player and a seeker. It’s the position that allows for the most freedom when they’re up in the air. Levi craves that particular taste of liberty when he’s on his broom; away from the world below, the wind carrying him on his journey. That’s why he loves his place on the team, he doesn’t need to be leading right now. _Where the hell is Draco?_

The idling of jittery first years amongst the green clothed crowd, makes Levi’s teeth seethe. He can’t possibly expect himself to introduce them to the ins and outs of Quidditch. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath; the crisp winter air piercing his nostrils as he severely tries to conceal his frustration. It seems like a millennia until he sees a familiar, and disturbingly pretty, mop of ice blonde hair, approaching from the castle grounds.

Levi meets him slightly off from the rest of the team, getting uncomfortably close enough so no one will hear his irritation.

“Where the _hell_ have you been?”

“S-sorry” He doesn’t meet Levi’s eye. Strange.

“Yeah, well go to the new recruits and do your job!” He tries not to notice the malice in his own voice. It doesn’t escape Draco’s notice either; he visibly flinches at Levi’s mirth, cheeks reddening considerably.

The rest of their time on the pitch seems to be disaster after disaster, and the first years seem to notice something is off kilter too. Draco keeps stumbling and missing out important slices of information when it comes to the game; Levi has to bolster up and exact Draco along the way, which earns him some looks he isn’t happy about receiving. Combined with the fact that Draco’s out of character behaviour whenever Levi steps up behind him to rectify a mistake, and the coy looks he keeps throwing Levi’s way, this seems to be the most awful practise Levi has ever had the displeasure of ever attending within his time at Hogwarts.

Later, when they all return to the common room, to change before the great hall feast, Levi tries to question Draco about his behaviour today on the pitch. All he gets in answer is a cold brush off and a _“None of your damn business Ackson!”._

Draco’s usual after hours harassment when he skips curfew for the garfunkled time, also seems to dissipate out of their usual routine. Levi would be lying if he said the sudden change in pace wasn’t something that deeply threw him off himself. He didn’t miss the little runt, per se, but their usual bickers were becoming more of a friendly squabble that Levi was just getting used to. He doesn’t like the adjustment period to any kind of change. In general, Draco hasn’t seemed to have spent a lot of time in the common room, and when he sees him in class, Draco seems to ignore him. He tries not to feel insulted by the third degree he seems to be the joke of. So yes, Levi doesn’t cope well with not knowing how or why things he’s gotten used to, change. Its not Draco himself. It’s the familiarity. And with the way Draco has been treating him- or not treating him- it definitely does not feel familiar.

*

At the place under the moon, Levi finds himself drifting off further into the starry night than he means to. Eren at his side, as annoying as he is, silently ponders over Levi’s strange behaviour recently. Levi’s remarks to Eren’s endless squabbles, usually have more bite to them. But even when Levi is at his most easily irritated, he was always more engaged with their usual back and forth than he is now. You can tell, by the exaggerated fidgeting, and the constant sigh that seems to finds its way out of Eren’s mouth, that he doesn’t know how to place himself around Levi anymore. He looks up to the boy sitting by his side, gazing at the soft fall of the raven black fringe that pools into his eyes of silver; he wonders just how far away Levi is from him. The white cloud whooshing up into the atmosphere, from the cold breaths Levi takes, makes Eren drift to another place. A place where not even he has control over the words that come out of his mouth.

“Why do you look so sad?”

Levi doesn’t like to talk about his feelings. Eren’s first mistake. His eyes seem to widen at the same time Levi snaps his neck towards where the infamous words originated. Eyes bore into each other, and Eren tapers his lips into a small pink line, turning away before the ice-y bite of Levi’s own focused pupils, sear scars onto his soul.

“I- I just mean. You’ve been sighing all day and all month really. ‘S like someone’s broken your favourite toy”

“Shut- up Eren. Idiot. You don’t know what you’re talking about!” His words spout more pricks onto his spine, than that of the winter snow that surrounds them. Levi can’t even remember when it had started snowing. He can tell by the harsh moan of the wind, that this winter is not going to be a kind one.

He looks over to Eren, who now stares barrels into the twigs his hand idly fiddles with, laid on his lap. You can tell by his face, that he’s finding it hard to cage in the words he wishes to speak next. His eyebrows are fraught, knotted together. He’s angry. Angry that he is frustrated with being angry at Levi. He’s trying not to show it, but Levi knows he stepped too far. He breaths out, using the white smoke that follows as a tether to the ground. He never found it easy to speak his emotions. Eren is the only one, who he could ever bear his inner most torturous thoughts to. He of course endures the weight of them, with Levi, like a stack of auburn brown bricks, every time Levi gives so much as a limb. Somehow, Levi thinks, that he will have to carry it all himself this time.

“Sorry” He tries to weave as much sincerity into the stitches between them, offering a inkling of thread to fix the hole he has caused. Not just now, but over the last few weeks. He can’t believe he’s let a particular platinum haired moron, get to him the way he has.

“I didn’t mean to snap… and shout… and just- for being horrible to you in general. You deserve more than that Eren”

A beat.

Levi can hear shuffling beside him, as he can’t bear to look up and check.

“It’s fine, I guess…”

“Really Eren, I’m sorry. Sometimes I forget that you’re actually my best friend” He feels like Eren won’t believe him. But if the warmth that fills him from the cockles of his heart says anything, he really does mean what he said.

He’s turned to look at Eren, just to gauge what he can possibly be thinking at the most profound- the only profound thing Levi has ever said. To anyone.

To Levi’s surprise, Eren doesn’t seem as touched by his words. His eyes are scrutinising Levi, for something deeper. What? Levi doesn’t know.

“Is that what I am?” He looks so forlorn.

Levi’s eyebrows draw together.

“What do you mean?”

A shaky breath. Levi’s eyes follow the rise and fall of his chest.

“Am I your best friend?” His voice doesn’t sound like anything, except with that little lace of disdain. Doesn’t he want to be Levi’s friend?

“O-of course” Levi doesn’t like anywhere this question could lead. Answering such a query felt dangerous.

“Right!” On shaky legs, Eren gets up to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“To my room. Don’t feel like getting in trouble this time!”

He doesn’t even turn around as he disappears into the fallen cloak of darkness surrounding the castle. Levi is left sitting on the hill top, not a soul in sight. Dead or alive. Levi is sad to admit, that he’d accept the company even from a ghost if he could right now. How sad.

He pulls his robe tighter around himself.

He’s never felt so cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is present in this chapter.

The owl screeched midnight, and a little after that, is when Levi finally returned to his dormitory. He’d been frozen to the bone, cold seeping into even the coldest parts of his heart. He luckily evaded Filch that night. Yet, he only thinks that was, because it's too cold to leave the confines of your bed, or the blanket clad position by the fire. Upon walking into the shrouded dark of the common room, Levi brings his wand out, enunciating the words through his numb lips, and pointing towards the mantle. It needed some light in here.

“Incendio”

The light from the crackling fire revealed another in the room with him. He jumped out of his skin, upon seeing Draco lurking in the High wing Chair, seldom aware of his presence. A sneer instinctively made its way to his lips, warming them up wonderfully.

“Back late again I see”

“I don’t have time for this” He stalked past the boy, not even gracing Draco with the acknowledgment of his presence.

“Aw come on, I know you missed me really”

Even when joking, the message makes something curl up in Levi’s throat. Eyes screwed shut, picturing the happiest memory he has, he tried to curb his ever-growing frustration. Instantly, and without meaning to, his mind conjures an image of Eren. He’s laughing uncontrollably, the way when you have to hold your stomach together. His cheeks are cold and red from the crisp autumn air. He’s leaning towards Eren, the same smile gracing his features, directed toward Levi, and then he’s walking away. Like he did just earlier that night. So much for calming down.

He turns around. The next thing he knows, he’s pinning the impudent little Draco Malfoy up against the side of the Mantle. The fire crackles snidely next to them.

“W-What has gotten into you, freak!”

“Shut up!”

If Draco ever looked scared before, then in that moment, he looked deliciously terrified. Levi’s gaze does seem to be as lethal as a basilisk.

“You’re such a little shit, Draco. You always have to be there, ruining my time, taunting me with- with your-“

“My what?!” He tried bringing it back, but his fervour completely dissipates as Levi's fist collided with a piece of brick right by his head. His lips snapped shut.

Levi scrutinises him.

“To be fair mate it already looks like you weren’t having too good of a night before you got here!”

Levi growled lowly at him, with no bite, because he knows he’s right. Draco smirked that lustrous, striking grin at him. Levi blinked in surprise.

“Anything I can do to make it better?”

It’s obviously meant as some form of satire, but still, Levi couldn't prepare himself for the forward lurch he makes at the boy, pinning himself wholly against the other. Mottled together, Levi brought the hand still glued next to Malfoys head on the wall, closer to him, hand carding ever so slightly through his hair. Even with the ridiculous amounts of gel, his hair somehow still felt soft, smooth. It startled Levi into looking into Draco’s eyes. He’s just as terrified by the turn the night seems to be taking, as Levi is.

“L-Levi?”

In a flash, Levi finally shuts that pretty little mouth, that used to cause him so much fury. Lightning struck within Levi’s stomach, sure he could feel the magnetic pull from Draco’s as well. The kiss too, was electrifying. Teeth crashed against teeth. Tongues slithered past each other, igniting sparks across the planes of each of their mouths. In all his years of torment, Levi did not think that the way to end it was to shove his tongue down Draco’s throat. He’s in the middle of kissing along Draco’s jaw, sensitive area as its proving to be, when he jumped back from wherever he’d swum to, and surfaced from the hole he’s certain would’ve consumed him.

His eyes blown with horror look at Draco, who looked like he’s been slapped in the face. Oh, how much simpler that would’ve been.

“What? What do you think you’re doing?”

“I- I don’t-”

“You think I’m like you? You think I’m some kind of…”

He’s had enough of this mayhem. He struts forward, once again pinning the ego of Draco Malfoy to the floor, with his stormy gaze.

“Some kind of what?”

He chuckled; making another, sneaky step forward.

“Some Kind of Faggot? Queer? Homo?”

Draco looked away. Head frowning with doubt over his own control of the situation. Levi managed to make his way back to his place pushed right up against the lithe body of the other boy. His touch is firmer than what Levi remembered.

“Get over yourself Draco. Besides, it looked like you were enjoying it”

“I don’t know what you’re talking abou---- ah” Levi holds a grip on, well, where Draco seemed to be enjoying his undivided attention. His head fell back against the frame of the mantle, eyes stitched shut and mouth forming an ‘o’. His hair flopped messily to the side. The thought that he’s never looked so good, crept its way into the cavity of Levi's mind..

“See? You like it!”

“S-stop. Levi. P-please” His voice shook as he turned his head to the side, refusing eye contact. Levi pressed his hand in further, earning a fully body jolt from the coy subject in front of him. He brought his head close up to Draco’s neck, breath taking command over the standing hairs forming on the slope of his spine. He paints a chaste kiss, just below the lobe of his ear. Just as Levi knew, it sent him into a free fall.

“Now Draco. Do you actually want me to stop?”

Eyes bore into each other. One moment, time is still, and the next, Levi was pressing himself down on top of Draco on the Slytherin couches. They’re impatient, rutting against each other, creating friction, as their minds flooded with euphoria. Hands groped, fingers were pulling, and Levi was sinking his teeth into the deliciously soft neck of the most infuriating person on this planet. He hoped the bruises would be there, as a dirty reminder in the morning. He pulled his head away and up, looking at the marvellous results of his handy work. He ladled up the spots of blood that had trickled out and streaked down Draco’s neck.

“I knew you were a vampire. ‘S why you’re so pale”

“Shut up”

He stared down at him, at the daring look forming in the constriction of Malfoys pupils. An evil thought snuck its way into the outer most parts of Levi’s brain, screaming at him.

“Make me!”

In an instant, he ground his hips hard into Draco’s swollen and restricted cock. The full body groan was enough to satiate Levi for the rest of the night. Nevertheless, he does it again. Draco’s nails puncture crescents into the upper skin of Levi’s arm. He hisses, taking the arms and pinning them on the armrest above where Draco’s hair layed flatly. He smirked down at Draco’s astonishment, fighting and losing for authority. He carried on his assault, hips baring down into Draco, faster and harder with each breath passing out of his lungs. The room was growing more stuffy, almost as if the energy from their ornate pleasure was creating its own beast. Monster Manifesto. Perhaps its all the anger they’ve both held for each other, within the deepest corners of their chests, over the years. Whatever it was, deterring them from ripping each-others throat out-and instead making them feel as if the right move would blow a fuse, making them both come down from the biggest high Levi's sure he would ever feel-they needed to keep doing it.

In the daze of his own pleasure, smoke screening over the cogs in his mind, Levi’s hold on Draco’s pinned arms alleviate, and in a moment those hands are fumbling at his dress pants.  Conscious enough to realise, only a moment too late, what Draco was doing, Levi slaps his hand away from completing their task. A following yelp, makes him chuckle, the feeling rumbling low in his stomach, intensifying that hungry feeling, the knot tightening. Feeling as though his mouth should be put to better use, Levi once again attacks Draco’s neck.  He’d never thought any sound that came out of those lips could sound so lovely. His moans were bemusing to hold, and knowing he’s the reason for eliciting them, Levi only snapped his cock more fervently against the others.

Even with a stable rhythm between the motion of their bodies together, Its still did not feel quite enough. He needed skin. After some work of getting both of their pants off, and some shaky fumbling of hands, Levi gets what he wished for. The feeling of Draco’s shaft sliding against his, sends Levi into overdrive. He buried his face in the crook of Draco’s taught neck, if only to drown out any stimuli to his other senses. The only welcome sensation was that of his cock, and perhaps the sultry cries coming from the blonde one’s throat, rumbling and shaky as they were. Levi, in any other moment, would have been worried that someone could hear them. But he’s a boy, and in the moment all that mattered was making it to the finish line.

“T- Touch me, Touch me” Draco sounded completely wrecked. Levi wonders if he even knows what he’s asking. Still, Levi finds it hard to say no to him. If he ever did.

His hand slithered in position between them and he gripped them both, tightly. He made fast work of his movements, snapping up and down impossibly fast. It pulled the most obscene filth he could have ever imagined would come from the other boy.

“F-fuckfuckLevi-There! RightthereOhGodyesdon’tstopdon’tstop Don’t sto---”

“AAAAHHHHHHHH”

They came at the same time. Breaths heavy, bodies trembling, minds reeling.

Levi recovered quickly, and when he did, he plummeted down into hell. God he is _really stupid._

Draco didn't seem to be suffering as much. He seemed completely unfazed by Levi’s worry. His chest rose and fell seamlessly, juxtaposed to the staccato of Levi’s own breathing. He watched the boy, eyes closed and mouth upturned at the corners. Levi wanted to retch. As if he fazed in and out of reality, apperating on the other side of the room, Levi restlessly made his way up the stairs, steps heavy with regret. His chest felt weighed down, as if he’d cheated himself. He thought back to his conversation with Eren under the light of the howling moon. He hated himself.

Where are you going?

He tried to ignore the gravely hidden sorrow in his words.

“To bed!”

He didn't mean to snap, but the resulting knock back in the expression on Draco’s face, plagued Levi’s dreams, deep into the hours of the night. Even within the precipice of his minds own reality, Levi swore he'd never felt so tired.


End file.
